


Haught and Bothered

by Ekhwanders



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Wayhaught - Freeform, officer dimples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhwanders/pseuds/Ekhwanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between 1x09 and 1x10. Waverly sneaks Nicole in so they can finish what they started at the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haught and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fan fiction. So please leave comments and suggestions! I do warn you, it gets a little dirty because Haught damn.

Forcing herself to stop kissing Nicole at the Sheriff’s station had been nearly impossible. Neither of them had done so easily, but neither of them had wanted their first time having sex together to be on Sheriff Nedley’s couch while Nicole was technically working. And while Waverly was definitely sure that this was what she wanted, she hadn’t give herself any time to properly research lesbian sex.  
She was sitting on her own couch at the homestead thinking back to Nedley’s office. Nicole’s hands had found their way up under her shirt, they were confident and strong, holding her tightly but not forcefully. Her own legs were wrapped around Nicole’s waist and she had managed to unbutton Nicole’s uniform the rest of the way, exposing a rock solid body.  
It had been Nicole who came to and broke them from their passion, “Wave,” she said as she had continued to kiss and nibble Waverly’s collarbone, “We have to stop.”  
Waverly had let a groan that was somewhere between ‘I know’, and ‘I’ll kill you if you do.’  
Nicole stopped torturing her with kisses, “believe me, I know. But if anyone catches us in here, I could get into serious trouble.” Her eyes were serious, but Waverly could tell how badly she didn’t want to stop.  
Waverly bit her lip trying to let reason take control again. “You did say here… Does that mean you might want to do this somewhere else?”  
“Anywhere else. Everywhere else. I just... “ Nicole let out a pained sigh  
“I know, I think we should stop too, but only for now. I want it to be special, well I mean with you it is special, but I also mean that with you I want to do the whole thing right. You deserve that, candles, music, flowers, I shouldn’t have ambushed you like this. I just really wanted you to know that I do want you.”  
Nicole blushed and, with her shirt unbuttoned, Waverly had the very fortunate pleasure of watching the blush spread all the way down her neck, “could I maybe see you tonight?” Nicole was clearly nervous of Waverly’s response. Her hands, which were still up Waverly’s shirt, gripped Waverly’s ribs the slightest bit tighter when she asked, clearly not wanting to let go.  
“Would you like to come over when you get off of work?”  
Nicole nodded, thrilled at the prospect of seeing where Waverly lived.  
“I might have to sneak you in.” Waverly bit her bottom lip in thought.  
“I’m fine with that if you are.” Nicole smiled, her dimples caught Waverly’s eyes, without thinking Waverly traced one of them her her thumb, cupping the rest of Nicole’s face as she did so. Nicole kissed the inside of her wrist before, she pulled her hand away.  
“You’re beautiful.” Waverly whispered.  
They kissed again, Waverly’s hands had slipped inside of Nicole’s undone top. Nicole groaned, clearly fighting her urges.  
“I’ll see you tonight.” Nicole had said as she got off of Waverly and started buttoning up her top.  
Waverly stood and got her shirt pulled down and straightened and ran her fingers through her hair a few times to minimize the couch frizz. Before Nicole opened the door, Waverly wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her tightly for just a few seconds. Nicole returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head affectionately.  
Waverly’s memory of today was cut short by a knock at the back door. She opened the door to Doc holding the note she had left in the barn asking him to come see her. “What’s up, Doc?” She said with a cheesy grin. He didn’t get the reference, but she was still proud of her joke.  
“Whatever could I do for you tonight, Miss Waverly?” He asked in his thick accent.  
“I was wondering if you could possibly distract Wynonna for a while.”  
“And why might you be wanting your sister distracted?”  
Waverly blushed, “I kind of invited a friend over… to stay the night…”  
“Why it wouldn’t happen to be Officer Haught now would it?” Doc asked with a wry smile.  
Waverly’s mouth fell open, “How did you? Does Wynonna know? It just happened today, how did you know?”  
“I see how you two girls look at each other, but no, I don’t think Wynonna knows, and that is not for me to tell. I’ll keep her distracted, you just have a good time.”  
Waverly let out a squeal of excitement, which Doc took as his cue to leave. “Hey Doc,” Waverly said before he could make it off the back porch, he turned back to face her, “Thank you.” She said with a grin before going back inside.  
She quickly ran to her room. NIcole had estimated that she would be there around 10:30, it was officially 8:37. In the two hours prior to Nicole’s arrival Waverly had to shower, pick out clothes--well mainly underwear-- and read at least twenty articles on lesbian sex for her to feel confident about going into tonight.  
She had just finished making her bed when there was a soft tap on her window. Nicole was a few minutes early, but she was ready. She had read everything the internet had to offer and Doc and Wynonna had been drinking in the living room for the past hour. She could tell by how loud they had gotten that they were three sheets to the wind. She made a mental note to buy Doc a bottle of whiskey in thanks for tonight before taking a deep breath and sliding the window open.  
“Officer Haught? Are you here to arrest me?” Waverly teased through the window.  
“I could handcuff you, if you’d like.” Nicole responded, causing Waverly’s mouth to fall open. She hadn’t done any research on that.  
She swallowed nervously, “Here, let me help you in.” She held back her curtains and helped Nicole slide her long frame in through the window. Her red hair was down and she was wearing a low cut black tank top and dark, tight fitting jeans. Waverly couldn’t help but stare. Nicole blushed because of Waverly’s gaze alone.  
Finally, Waverly shut and locked the window. Then she checked to make sure her bedroom door was locked as well. When she turned back around Nicole handed her a bouquet of brightly colored flowers. She hadn’t even noticed them when Nicole climbed through the window. She blushed, “I got you some as well.” She nodded towards a vase on her night stand. She had covered her room with candles. Her overhead light wasn’t even on, they just had the dancing light of the flames. “I’ve never gotten flowers before.” Waverly admitted. “Do you mind if I combine them for now?”  
“Of course not.” Nicole smiled at her. While Waverly cut the stems of the flowers with a pair of scissors, Nicole looked around her bedroom. She paused at Waverly’s shelves and read several book titles. She picked up old photos and smiled deeply every time she found a young Waverly.  
After she was done trimming the flowers Waverly walked back to Nicole and put her arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. Nicole spun to face her, but careful not to break the embrace. Waverly started to nervously ramble, “Would you like any wine? I have some wine. I also have beer, if you’d prefer. Anything stronger and I’ll have to run get it, but I assure you we have it. I could get you tea or water, shit I should have thought to bring those in here…”  
“Hey, Wave, I’m fine. This is perfect.” Nicole smiled at her, her dimples creasing her face again.  
Waverly couldn’t take it anymore. Nicole made every inch of her body tingle just by being present. She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed Nicole on the lips. The kiss deepened quickly. Her hands worked their way into Nicole’s hair. She had avoided her hair earlier because it was all up for work, but with it down Waverly couldn’t help herself. Nicole lifted Waverly off the floor effortlessly. Their bodies were held tight together. Waverly couldn’t help but moan. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around Nicole’s waist.  
Nicole carried her to the bed and settled down on top of her. Waverly could see a nervous hesitation in Nicole’s eyes, “Wave, is this okay? We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, you know that, right?”  
Waverly bit her bottom lip and nodded emphatically, “Yes, but please don’t stop. I’m all Haught and bothered.” She waited to giggle until Nicole got it.  
“How long have you been planning on saying that?”  
“Honestly, since the day you introduced yourself to me at Shorty’s. I just had to wait until the timing was right.”  
Nicole laughed. Waverly’s heart beat faster when Nicole even smiled, but when she laughed her stomach did flips. Their eyes met, Waverly’s breathing went ragged from the fire in Nicole’s eyes. She pulled Nicole’s face down to meet her own. She slipped her tongue into Nicole’s mouth; she tasted like vanilla and peppermint. Nicole’s hands slid up her thighs to the edge of the jean short shorts she had elected to wear that night. Her hands were so warm and soft, but strong at the same time. She was on fire everywhere they touched and she wanted them to touch every part of her body. She pulled her own shirt up and over her head, revealing the one black lace bra she owned. She owned a lot of cute lingerie, but only the one black lace pair.  
Nicole let out a small gasp, taking her in. Waverly blushed, she bit her bottom lip again. “You drive me crazy with that.” Nicole said, sounding slightly out of breath. Her thumb brushed the part of her bottom lip that Waverly had just bitten. She leaned down and nipped it herself. Waverly moaned, her whole body lifted off the mattress to meet Nicole’s body hovering above her. Nicole let her weight down onto her gently, their legs intertwined.  
Waverly pulled Nicole’s tank top off her and threw it to the floor. Her hands traced up and down Nicole’s now almost completely bare back. Nicole’s hands found Waverly’s button and zipper and she undid them expertly. Waverly lifted her hips off the bed so Nicole could slide the shorts off her. Waverly fumbled with Nicole’s button, but got her pants off her in no time.  
Waverly’s breathing was completely erratic, her whole body was on fire, she had never wanted anything so badly in her whole life and here she was, down to sexy, impractical bras, and lace thongs with the sexiest thing she had ever seen.  
Nicole’s eyes searched Waverly’s face, “are you okay?”  
Waverly grinned and flipped Nicole over, she kissed a line down Nicole’s neck. She slid the right shoulder strap of the bra out of her way, so she could continue her trail of kisses. Nicole’s whole body started to shiver. Waverly pulled down her covers and they quickly slid under. Nicole unhooked Waverly’s bra without her noticing until it fell off her shoulders. Nicole’s hands cupped her breasts. Waverly moaned in ecstasy as Nicole teased her left nipple. Nicole lifted her face to her right nipple and tongued it playfully, before sucking it until it was hard. Nicole flipped her back over, wanting nothing more in the whole world than to please her.  
Waverly quickly undid Nicole’s bra, although nowhere near as stealthily, she was pleased, however, that she did it so smoothly. Nicole’s breasts were full and beautiful. Waverly held them gingerly. She ran a thumb over Nicole’s nipple and marveled over how stiff it immediately became. While Nicole’s mouth moved to circle Waverly’s nipple, her hands explored Waverly’s thighs and ass. Squeezing and tracing, squeezing and tracing. Waverly could feel her body tightening in a way it never had before. She could feel her hips rock forward into Nicole’s thigh. She could feel Nicole’s body rock forward onto hers, Nicole’s wetness seeping through the navy blue lace thong she had worn. Waverly slid her hands down Nicole’s body letting her fingers catch the thong and pull it down. Nicole shimmied out of it, and followed suit, pulling Waverly’s black lace thong off and tossing it aside. Their bodies settled together nicely, completely naked, trembling together. Nicole’s mouth was on Waverly’s neck, biting gently so as to not leave any marks. “Are you ready?” She whispered, her voice deeper, and raspier than Waverly had ever heard. Waverly’s breath caught, she nodded, nervous but excited. Nicole’s kisses trailed down Waverly’s body. She was seemingly in no rush, but her destination was clear. She spent time teasing each nipple with her teeth making Waverly moan. Nicole’s next stop was Waverly’s ribs cage. Waverly would probably have a bite mark on her right side tomorrow morning, she smiled at the thought. Then Nicole brought her kisses inward and lingered at her belly button. When her mouth moved down farther still, Waverly’s body rushed up to meet her. Waverly’s legs parted for her, wanting her, needing her. Nicole’s tongue sliced through her. Waverly barely bit back a scream. Her hands tangled through Nicole’s hair encouraging her to continue.  
Nicole gently sucked her clit, then entered her as deeply as her tongue could go. “Nicole… oh… yes… Nicole…” Waverly’s voice was broken and desperate. Nicole slid two fingers inside of her while tracing small circles on Waverly’s clit. Waverly’s whole body shook with pleasure. A rippling tide rolled over her and all through her. She could feel herself pulsing around Nicole’s fingers, her wetness exploding around them. Nicole licked up every last drop as she continued to massage her with her mouth and fingers. Within minutes Waverly had exploded again. Her hands gripped the sheets so hard she had pulled them from their corners.  
After Waverly’s second explosion, Nicole began to kiss her way back up her body. She settled her weight back down on top of her, her own wetness, covering Waverly’s thigh. "Was that okay?” Nicole asking breathing heavily into Waverly’s neck.  
Waverly nodded, and laughed a throaty, broken laugh. Waverly locked eyes with Nicole. They stayed like that, eyes locked, in that moment for what seemed like eternity. When Waverly’s breathing and pulse had returned to normal, she asked softly, “Nicole… can I… can I try pleasing you?”  
Nicole nodded without breaking eye contact, her voice and breath had left her completely in that instance. She rolled onto her back and pulled Waverly on top of her. Waverly slid two fingers through her silky wetness. Nicole’s body was arching in time with Waverly’s strokes. Nicole was moaning softly. “Can I try going inside you?”  
“Yes.” Nicole gasped.  
Waverly, carefully slid her two fingers inside. Nicole pressed up into them, encouraging Waverly to go deeper. Without coming out of her, Waverly lowered her body so that she could tongue her clit while still being inside her. Her tongue cut through Nicole’s wetness. The salty sweet tang sparking a hunger she never knew she had. She sucked her clit gently, then licked all around it. She was gathering by the sound Nicole was making and the way her body was reacting, which of the motions she was enjoying the most. Nicole’s hands tangled through her hair, encouraging her still.  
“Oh Waverly…. Yesssss… just like that… Oh my God…. you’re amazing..” NIcole was barely understandable her voice was so jagged. Her whole body was beginning to rumble. “Don’t stop… don’t stop…”  
Waverly felt Nicole orgasm around her fingers. It was a feeling so intense she forgot how to breathe. She gently licked around Nicole’s clit, covering every last bit of her. She had stopped moving insider her, but had kept her fingers in so that she could still feel the pulsing, even as it started to fade. After Nicole’s body had stopped shaking, Waverly rested her head there on the soft of Nicole’s hip, her two fingers still inside her. Nicole was running her fingers through her hair, combing out all of the tangles she had just caused. When their breathing had returned to normal, Waverly gently slid her fingers out and scooted up the bed. They laid there tangled up in each other, just looking into each others eyes.  
“Did I do okay?” Waverly asked, nervous about the answer.  
“Oh Waves, this has been the single most magical night of my life. You were phenomenal.”  
An exhausted grin spread over Waverly’s face. She snuggled in even closer and fell asleep with her head on Nicole’s shoulder, the two of them tangled together in a state of complete and utter bliss.


End file.
